Benutzer:Blutklaue
'Best bilder ever *-*' Danke Cookie <3333333333333333333 Hölle und Germanwarrior x3 .png|Wir beide Cookie <333333333 OwO für Mum x3.png|AWWW *-* <3333333333 Awww *-* thumb|left|335 px|*-* thumb|right|335 px|So süß *-* Über mich Kleiner Steckbrief über mich: 'Name:'Catanja (von freunden aber cat genannt ^^) Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 Haarfarbe:Schwarz (endlich) Alter:13 Lieblingsfarbe:Schwarz wie ich bin:Wen ich genervt bin aggressiv (nur wen ich sehr genervt bin),Verrückt,nervig ^^ und ein Rebell ^^ Wie mich freunde in der schule nennen: Cat (von allen) Cati (nicht oft aber eig von allen) kleine (von chrisi ^^) Mein Emo (von lara xD bald von Alina why musst du umziehen lara :( ) Emo (von den leuten die mich nicht mögen (sind nicht gerade wenige -.-*) Kitty cat (manschmal von Maike -.-*) Kitty (früher von berkcan leider weg gezogen :() Ah und ihr müsst mich nicht Emo nennen nur weil ich einer bin das weiß ich nähmlich selbst ^^ Lieblingsmusik:Hardcore,Nightcore,Pop punk,Metal,Emocore,screamo,postmatelcore,Matelcore usw... Lieblingssänger/in:Andy sixx (Black veil brides) renee phoenix (Fit vor rivals) , Alice cooper,Dero goi (Oomph!) Lieblingsbands:Black veil brides <3333,Fit vor rivals renee du bist mein vorbild <333,Snow White´s poison bite,Oomph! <3333333 Hobbys:Nerven,skaten, Musik hören <3333 chatten lesen drausen sein mit chrisi unsinn machen ^^ Piercings/tattos: ein nasen piercing tattos leider noch keine jo das wars erst ma bei fragen einfach fragen ich beantworte auch persönliche (nicht alle aber die meisten ;) ) ? Meinst du es gibt zombies? googel es doch,oder warte wen du dazu zu dumm bist klick einfach hier drauf http://www.lmgtfy.com/?q=Gibt+es+Zombies%3F Bild :D thumb|380px|jeff the killer Meine Lieblings charakter (Von den Bösen) * Tigerstern so viele umgebracht....TOLL *-* * Distelklaue Du hast gelebt um zu kämpfen *-* * Habichtfrost Wie dein vater...GEIL *-* * Geißel Du kleine Blutrünstiges,brutals,süße katze *-* * Knochen Warst immer an Geißels seite :D * Braunstern Hast auch so viele getötet und so brutal *-* * Mapleshade So Brutal und blutrünstig *-* mein vorbild :D * Braunstern Muhaha so brutal und toll *-* * Sparrowfeather (WdF) Ich weiß nicht viel über dich mag dich aber xD * Sol Ich mag dich voll :D * Narbengesicht Brutaler kater,und du hast Tüpfelblatt umgebracht :D Danke :D * Dunkelstreif Ich mag dich :D * Antpelt ich weiß nicht viel über dich :/ Aber du bist im Wald der Finsternis :D xD * Snowtuft Man weiß nix über dich aber du bist auch im Wald der Finsternis :D XD * Shredtail Du warst sowas wie Distelklaues Mentor *-* * Silverhawk Auch sowas wie der mentor von Distelklaue und der todesbiss *-* * Maggottail Ich mag dich voll *-* Meine Lieblings charakter (Von den lieben) * Löwenherz Nicht brutal oder böse aber cool und mutig * Löwenglut Nicht böse :/ aber richtig guter kämpfer *-* * Häherfeder Zum knuddeln *-* und so schlecht daruf xD * Tigerjunges (SC) Du bist geil *-* * Flammenjunges Ich mag dich einfach xD * Aschenpelz Schade das du tod bist :( * Gezackter Blitz Ich weiß zwar nicht viel über dich aber ich mag dich :D * Farnpelz Cooler kater * Dornenkralle Mag dich :D * Fuchspfote Süß :D * Schwarzstern Anführer des Schattenclans *-* * Windpfote So schlecht drauf..süß :D * Krähenfeder wie sein sohn :D * Sturmpelz Toller kater * Federbart-Toller Heiler ^-^ * Abendstern-Toller anführer :D Hass Charakter *Feuerzeug-I hate you x.x *Blattsee *würg* *Distelblatt oh mein gott du bist noch schlimmer als Feuerzeug -.- wegen dir is aschenpelz tod -.- *Lichtjunges dich mag ich einfach nicht *Tüpfelblatt Wie Blattsee voll stalkerin D: *Eichhornschweif Kann dich nicht leiden *Sandsturm Voll die zicke *Graustreif Wie kann mann nur mit Feuerzeug befreundet sein? *bäh* *Blaustern-Oh gott -.-einfach nur dumm * Meine katze und mein hund Meine katze ist Silber/grau,männlich,er heißt balu,und ist eine scottisch foldthumb|Meine katze Mein hund ist weiß,weiblich,sie heißt cala und ist ein westi (am 19.06.2013 überfahren wurden du bleibst für immer in meinen herzen :( ) thumb|noch mal meine katze Bilder meiner Lieblingsband/sänger ölkjhgf.jpg|renee 46r.jpg|Andy xd (2).jpg|ich liebe es zu zeichnen http://youtu.be/vc-b-t6RCvc tolles lied ^^ Mein Neuer Hund Ähm..ja also hier steht nix mehr über ihn weil er tot is ;( ... ich vermisse dich <3 (22.11.2013) ruhe in frieden duke Sachen die ich mag Film:Zombie Apocalypse ein wolf.jpg|Wolf Vcx.jpg|Duke mein hund wolfs rain.jpg|wolf´s rain hammer.jpg|Black veil brides world of warcraft.jpg|world of warcraft Getränk:Monster Energy Tier:Wolf und Hund Anime:Wolf´s rain,Fairy tail und Rave master Style:Emo (auch wens eig eine musik richtung ist) Band:Black veil brides/Fit for Rivals/Oomph!/skillet sänger/in:Andy sixx/renee phoenix/Dero goi Pc spiel:Assassin's Creed *O* & Minecraft You Tuber:Cookiebreed *O* Meine spitznamen Ihr könnt euch gerne noch weitere spitzname für mich ausdenken ;) Spitznamen für Freunde Wen ich wen vergessen hab bitte auf meine disk schreiben oder mir im chat per pn bescheid sagen ;) Bilder von freunde Danke für alle bilder :D Holzstern.png|Holzstern.Danke Lion sieht echt schön aus :D Für Sammly.png|Danke Brombeer.Das sieht echt super aus :D Shadow².png|Danke Kriegsklaue für das tolle bild :D Sammy by Löwe.png|Danke lion für das tolle bild :D Bloodclaw.png|Danke Fleck für das tolle bild. :D Für Blut.jpg|Danke euli das sieht hammer aus :D <3 FürSammy.bySaphir.png|Danke spahir das sieht super aus ;) Für Five .png|Danke fly das sieht cool aus :D <3 Für Bloody.png|Von Hawky *O* Danke <33 Für Blut X3 2 .png|Danke Moon für das richtig mega geile bild *OOO* <3 Für Blut X3 .png|Nochmal von Moon danke *OO* Für Blut für da rpg .png|Danke für den wolf,fürs rpg ;) <3 Junges.png|Danke Braun *O* hammer geil <3333333333 FürBlutixD.png|Danke veil *OO* <3 Für Horror-Bro.jpg|Danke Horror-bro <33333333333 Fun /\_/\ ( ^-^ ) ( l_ l_)/ Das ist Kitti. Kitti liebt Warrior Cats über alles Liebes Mathebuch, Du musst endlich lernen, deine Aufgaben alleine zu lösen! Wir können das nicht immer für dich übernehmen! Also werd erwachsen und lerne zu RECHNEN! Schule ist unnötig, weil: - Musik: dafür haben wir VIVA und YouTube :D - Sport: ich hab ´ne WII - Englisch: ich guck DORA, mit ihr lernt man was xD - Deutsch: wird sowieso alles abgekürzt (eig, vllt, iwie, usw.) - Mathe: man braucht nur die Grundrechenarten, von wegen Sinus, Cosinus und Bruchrechnen :P - Geografie: ich kauf mir ein Navi :D - Geschichte: sind doch sowieso schon alle gestorben xD - Franze: Wer braucht das? Englisch spricht man viel mehr! - Politik: Hallo? Nachichten? - Latein: sind auch alle tot - Physik/Chemie: schlafen können wir auch zu Hause. Wenn ich nicht ich wäre, sondern... … ein Monat:Mai … ein Wochentag:Sonntag … eine Tageszeit:Abend … ein Planet:Mond … ein Meerestier:Hau … ein Tier:Wolf … eine Richtung:Rechts … eine Zahl:15 … ein Kleidungsstück:T-shirt … ein Schmuckstück:Kett … eine Blume oder eine Pflanze:Baum … eine Flüssigkeit:Cola … ein Baum:Eiche … ein Vogel:Specht … ein Möbelstück:Couch … ein Wetter:Regen … ein mythisches Wesen:Werwolf … eine Farbe:Schwarz … ein Element:Feuer ... ein Köperteil:Ohr … ein Schulfach:Musik … ein Gegenstand:Leptop … ein Körpergefühl:Mutig … ein Getränk:Energy … eine Eissorte:Vanille … eine Stadt:Los Angeles Afugrnud enier Stidue an der elingshcen Cmabrdige Unvirestiät ist es eagl, in wlehcer Rienhnelfoge die Bcuhtsbaen in eniem Wrot sethen, das enizg wcihitge dbaei ist, dsas der estre und lzete Bcuhtsbae am rcihgiten Paltz snid. Der Rset knan ttolaer Bölsdinn sien, und man knan es torztedm onhe Porbelme lseen. Das ghet dseahlb, wiel das mneschilche Geihrn nciht jdeen Bchustbaen liset sodnern das Wrot als Gnaezs. Wzou aslo ncoh Rhsgdggiebug???? A: DIE PILLE DES TOOODEEEESSS!!! B: Alter, das ist ein TicTac! A: PICKACHU,DOONNERSCHOOOOCK! B: Alter, hast du grad meinen Hamster an die Wand geschmissen?! A:Muahaha, mir gehört die Welt! B: Alter, lass meinen Globus los! A: ICH HAB EINEN PINGUIN GEFANGEN!! B: ALTER! Lass die Nonne los. OMG der Typ redet mit seinem Pferd. Komm schon Teddy das sehen wir uns genauer an. Aufräumen? Was ist das? Ist das ansteckend oder gefährlich? Das Leben ist ein Drecksspiel aber die Grafik ist Geil Rettet die Erde - Sie ist der einzige Planet mit Schokolade!!! So bin ich: -Du läufst beim Zähneputzen durch die Gegend. -Du lachst manchmal über deine eigenen Witze bevor du sie fertig erzählt hast. -Du versuchst wenn du im Bett liegst, Muster an der Decke zu sehen. -Du lästerst nicht, du erörterst Tatsachen. -Du kannst dir einen Satz 10x durchlesen ohne den Sinn zu verstehen. -Du drückst an Türen auf denen dick und fett "ZIEHEN!" steht.(is mir ma im Kino passiert, zwei Türen hintereinander auf beiden steht ZIEHEN gegen beide drücke ich, ich glaub die hinter mir waren ziemlich genervt XD) -Du fragst "Was?" obwohl du alles verstanden hast. -Du schaust 5x am Tag in den Kühlschrank ohne etwas zu essen. -Du kannst auf die Uhr gucken und weißt danach nicht wie spät es ist. -Du stehst im Laden und weißt nicht mehr was du einkaufen wolltest. -Du drehst das Kissen um, um auf der kalten Seite zu liegen. -Du zählst vor dem Einschlafen wie viele Std du noch schlafen kannst! -Du läufst in ein anderes Zimmer und weißt dann nicht mehr was du dort machen wolltest. -Du riskierst lieber, dass alles runterfällt, als zweimal zu gehen. Für einige Menschen gehe ich ans Ende dieser Welt, für andere nicht mal ans Telefon Wenn du mir einen Stein in den Weg legst, muss du damit rechnen, dass ich ihn aufhebe und ihn dir an den Kopf werfe. Lächle. Du kannst sie schließlich nicht alle erschießen. Ich mach die Tür auf und BÄMM ein Raum mit 4 Wänden… Ich sprech zu schnell? Du denkst zu langsam! Eigentlich wollte ich heute die Welt erobern, aber es regnet. Fantasie ist wichtiger als Wissen, denn Wissen ist begrenzt. (Albert Einstein) Die Vernunft verfolgt mich, aber ich bin schneller. Kekse sind der wahre Sinn des Lebens. Menschen bestehen zu 70% aus Wasser. Das heißt, wenn ich jemanden über den Haufen renne, bin ich zu 70% Jesus. 10 Mädchentypische Sprüche. . .:D. #"Nein lass mich ich kann das!...Oh kaputt.. #Du hast meine volle aufmerksamkeit..Oh,eine Fussel #ES IST WEG!-Hast du es schon gesucht?-NEIN!ES IST WEG! #Es glitzert..es IST sinnlos..ICH WILL ES! #Mein Fußboden ist mein Kleiderschrank #``Glaubst du´s oder weißt du´s?´´_``Ich weiß es!..glaub ich.´´ #ARLAM...schlummer..ARLAM...schlummer....*zeitscheck* ``SCHIT!´´ #ich riskiere lieber,das alles runterfällt als zweimal zu gehen #Ich wusste es!-Wirklich?!-Nöö #Wie war dein Wochenende? Hell-dunkel-hell-dunkel-Montag Ich... ...drücke 15 mal auf die Ampel, damit sie schneller grün wird.(Ich weiß dass das nich klappt, aber wie heißt es so schön? Die Hofnung stirbt zu letzt :)) ...beschimpfe Gegenstände, wenn sie nicht machen,was ich will! ...bin kein Engel, mache Fehler, aber bin wenigstens ich selbst! ...habe meine eigene Meinung, also lass mich mit Fakten in Ruhe. ...bin bekloppt uns stolz drauf... (oh ja xD) ...bin so, wie ich bin. ...beende Sätze gerne mit 3 Punkten... ...fange ganz plötzlich an zu lachen, weil ich mich an was erinnere. ...lebe nicht, um so zu sein, wie Andere mich gerne hätten. ...bin kein Klugscheißer, ich weiß nur alles besser. ...bin faul und sitze dazu. ...kopierte den Text, weil ich genau SO bin... Für 95% aller Teenager würde eine Welt zusammenbrechen, wenn sie sehen, wie Justin Bieber von einem Hochhaus springt. 4,99% würden mit Popcorn da sitzen und brüllen würden: "Mach 'n Backflip!" 0,01% würden ihn Runter schubsen Zweideutigkeiten... Er: Na endlich, ich habe schon solange gewartet! Sie: Möchtest Du, dass ich gehe? Er: Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Schon die Vorstellung ist schrecklich für mich! Sie: Liebst du mich? Er: Natürlich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit! Sie: Hast du mich jemals betrogen?? Er: Nein! Niemals! Warum fragst du? Sie: Willst du mich küssen? Er: Ja, jedes Mal, wenn ich Gelegenheit dazu habe! Sie: Würdest du mich jemals schlagen? Er: Bist du wahnsinnig? Du weisst doch wie ich bin! Sie: Kann ich Dir voll vertrauen? Er: Ja. Sie: Schatzi.... Und jetzt von unten nach oben lesen... Ich als Katze Blutklaue als Blutjunges.PNG|Blutjunges Blutklaue als Blutpfote.PNG|Blutpfote Blutklaue als Blutklaue.PNG|Blutklaue Blutklaue als Streuner.PNG|Blutklaue als Streuner Blutklaue.PNG|Blutklaue als Einzelläufer Blutklaue als Blutclan krieger.PNG|Blut Krieger des Blutclans Dunkelherz.PNG|Dunkelherz Narbe.PNG|Narbe OwO für Mum x3.png|Danke cookie *-* Blutklaue ist ein Grauer kater mit schwarzen ohr schwarzen rücken schwarzen schwanz und ein schwarzen hinterbein.Er hat am Voderbein eine blitznarbe von geburt an,Er hatt mehrer narben und kerben.Er hat blaue augen Er war schon als junges sehr Kämpferisch er ist sehr ergeizig und er liebt den kampf. Seine mutter ist Dunkelherz und sein vater Narbenherz seine brüder sind:Donnergroll und Luchskralle seine gefährtin ist Funken seine söhne heißen:Narbe und Klaue Er ist als junger krieger aus den Schattenclan gegangen und war lange zeit ein streuner/Einelläufer bis er auf den Blutclan kamm und sich ihn angeschloßen hat.Er hat sehr viele katzen auf den gewissen was ihn aber nix aus macht,Irgentwan kamm eine Braune kätzin in den Blutclan er verliebte sich sofort ihn ihr.Er hat mit funken seine beiden Söhne Narbe und Klaue.Als Der Anführer des Blutclans starb kamm Blut an seine stelle und ist jetzt der anführer des Blutclans. Eigene Bilder Blutklaue1.png|Ein streuner 125px-Krieger.Lanhaar.M.png|Blitzkralle Abendsonne.PNG|Rotkralle Für Chain.png|Schüler Narbenpelz.png|Narbenpelz Sammy als Hauskätzchen.PNG|Sammy Für dich -)).png|Krieger Kratzer.png|Kratzer Sharpclawi.PNG|Kralle Blaupelz für Diamand.png|Blaupelz Eisauge.png|Eisauge Für Euli.png|Das war für euli Narbenjunges.png|Das war auch für Horror-Bro (euli) xcfgvbhnjkm,mnb.PNG|Blutclan krieger Krieger.PNG|Noch ein blutclan krieger Blood.PNG|Blutrünstiger krieger lkhn.PNG|Zombie cat Lif.png|Für Lift zum B-Day <3 Für Hawky.png|Für hawky <3333 Für Moon2.png|Für Moon :DDD <3333 Für star.png|Für Star :D ^^ Für cookie.png|Für Cookie <33333333333333333333333 Zitate